Impossible Love
by KayleeJohn
Summary: SongFic. My first one. Song is Impossible by Shontelle. Sooo yep! Enjoyyy!


**A.N.:** Sorry it took so long to get this out. Song is Impossible by Shontelle. I don't own the characters; I do own the setting and the story. (I guess… it's probably been done before) [Wtf do I usually write here? =\ I have no idea!] anyways I don't own Naruto, yada yada yada… blah blah blah, you know the deal now read the interesting stuff!

V

**I stood on the stage, singing my song and swaying my hips to the beat. I did this every night but somehow this night felt different. I looked out at the crowd but there was still the light semi-blinding me. All I could see were black blobs of people and things. Black Blobs walking around, black blobs staring directly at me, sometimes right through me…**

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
_

**The song ended and I bowed before leaving the stage. I went to my dressing room, my associates congratulating me on my great performance like always. They prepared for their segment in tonight's show as I prepared to leave. My part was done and if the crowd wanted an encore then tough luck for them. **

_And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
_

**I sat at the bar, slowly sipping my drink. Tonight had brought me no satisfaction. I still sang with the same fervor that I sang with on my first night but I felt nothing as the crowd had given me that standing ovation. I no longer felt joy in what I did, but it was all I knew how to do so I kept at it, hoping one day it would reinstall the joy I felt on that first night on stage.**

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them _

**I felt someone cough beside me but took no notice of it. It was probably someone who had had their eyes on me since I began singing. This was why I didn't like going out to bars after shows. They would think that I would be as easy as the song I sang but it was quite the opposite for both. I turned my head slightly, cold eyes set to kill, and was met with quite a shock.**

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
_

**I guess miracles do come true as my first love, the one I had tried to get over countless times now sat at the bar next to me making small conversation. He had seen my show; he had been inspired by my beautiful singing. He was in town for a couple days, vacation away from his tough job. As we talked and drank, I felt something I hadn't felt for the longest time. Happiness.**

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
_

**I didn't know how it happened, maybe it was the slight touch I gave him, or the small caress he gave me, or the constant complements he delivered to me that sent us over the edge and into bliss. My mind cut off the slow parts just making it a mess of lust with no constant reasoning behind the clips of memory. **

_Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
_

**Bursting through my apartment door, not stopping to even relinquish our grip on each other to even check where we were going. Even if I tripped he would be there to catch me. He had always been there for me and he always would be.**

_Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know  
_

**Somehow, we made it to my bed and the clothes just started flying. Knocking things over but we took no notice. All we wanted was each other. All we needed was each other. **

_And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them  
_

**A little taste of heaven… just for me… but I knew it couldn't and wouldn't last. We came down from our highs a little too early and wanted to try for a second round if not for, in the dead silence, the sound of a door that was being opened piercing the air. I peered at the time. 3:07 a.m.**

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
_

**I heard him picking up things we had dropped and his muffled footsteps started walking towards the door. I quickly dressed and went out to distract my Fiancé from the person I had just slept with behind his back. I had just thrown on the first shirt I found in the room, and it wasn't my shirt. He noticed that much as he questioned why I was up at such a late hour. I tried to reason with him but he would have none of it. He said the place **_**smelled**_** of sex, whatever that meant. **

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)  
_

**Slowly, he came out of the room, his pants on again; I was currently wearing his shirt so that made it all the worse as his body was one to die for. I could see my Fiancé with an air of confusion on his face, which slowly changed to anger, which became fury as he recognized my love affair.**

"**It's not his fault." I tried to reason.**

"**No, it's our fault." He took a step forward.**

"**How could you do this to me, Hinata?" My Fiancé struggled with his voice pitch. "Especially with him." **

"**I loved him before I even considered you, Sasuke." I semi-shouted and partially cried.**

"**So you settled for me when you couldn't have him?" Sasuke shouted.**

"**Look, there's no need to fight about this. We can all sit down and discuss this like the adults we ar-" He was cut off before he could finish.**

"**Shut up, Naruto! No, we cannot talk about this when you just had sex with my fiancée!" Sasuke shouted, his face turning red.**

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did  
_

**After that, it's all a blur. Naruto and Sasuke approached each other and a fight broke out. Somehow, the former ended up on the floor as the latter broke away and ran towards the front door. I thought he was going to leave, run away like a child, but he attacked a table, trying to open the top drawer and I feared what he was about to pull out. My assumptions were confirmed as he held the pistol of a gun towards me. Naruto slowly stood up and saw what was about to happen. I tried to reason with Sasuke one last time but to no avail. He pulled the trigger, I heard the boom, and Naruto felt the bullet, which was supposed to kill me, puncture his spinal cord. A couple more rounds were shot into Naruto's back and he fell against me, blood trickling from his mouth onto me. Then, I felt it. The pain in my lower abdomen, I looked down past Naruto's body and saw blood leaking out of a hole inside me. I moved my right hand down and felt the blood. A last shot was fired and I felt pain ricochet through my right breast to my whole body.**

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
_

**Blood, blood was everywhere. On my hands, on the floor, on the clothes. The now red shirt that was once white. The door was left ajar as I sunk to the floor, Naruto's breath coming in short gasps. Sasuke had done one last favor for us as he was about to leave. He placed the only phone we had in the house across the floor from us. I stared at it again, but didn't think I could make it. But I had to make it. I started using my arms to drag myself across the floor. I made it and picked up the phone in my shaking hand. I dialed the number and when they answered I gasped out the address before I felt to the ground. Everything was a blur once again after that. The paramedics coming in and picking us up. The hospital. The bright lights and people in blue masks staring down at me. On the way back, I saw Naruto being pushed in the opposite direction and tried to reach out for him. My hands were grabbed but I still tried to reach Naruto. Then, I felt calm. Too calm for comfort. **

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
_

**I remember waking up in that cold hospital bed. A doctor came in and talked to me in a slow, calming voice. I wanted to see Naruto and I made that clear. It was then that his calming voice broke. I threw multiple questions at him but he was only able to answer one.**

"**Is he alright?" **

"**No."**

**Now, as I replace the wilted flowers on his grave with fresh new ones, I think back to where I made my mistake. What would have happened if I never went to that bar? What would have happened if I rejected him before he tempted me? Would he still be alive? **

**The doctors had been able to remove the first bullet that had entered me. It had been in an easy location, but the second, had been lodged between two of my ribs, not breaking them but separating them. The doctors had told me that I could have it removed but it was a dangerous procedure. I told them I would keep it no matter what. They had told me that that was not recommended because it might kill me but I knew that all too well. I was waiting… waiting until I could finally join my one true love in the abyss… and be with him…forever…**

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did…_

**A.N.:** first song fiction so yeah hope you enjoyed… please review!


End file.
